


Fire & Feather

by BIuebird



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Beelzebub - Freeform, Crowley cries, Cute, Demon, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Demon!Aziraphale, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, Good, Happy, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Omens, Perfect, Sad, Sadness, The Fall - Freeform, This is going to be a really long fanfic I can feel it in me bones, Whump, angel - Freeform, but it ends sweet I swear!, fall - Freeform, falling, good omens - Freeform, the tags after this one are spoilers my bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIuebird/pseuds/BIuebird
Summary: Aziraphale has been having dreams about Crowley, some that make his little heart flutter. Yet the threat from heaven is still there, hanging over both of their heads, and it will come a time they have to face it. Do they have time to be dreaming at all? Or will Azi suffer the consequences from a family that doesn't even want him?Since I feel like I have improved since posting chapter one, I might redo it soon-----





	1. The Evening Before

Nothing felt as utterly fantastic as the feeling of lips trailing down the back of his pale neck, drawing a soft purr from the throat of Azi, the twin tattoos symmetrical across his spine, resembling what some people from the Japanese region might call 'chibi' seemed to flutter on his skin like a moving photograph as the familial purr of a British sounding demon danced across his ear.

"You know Crowley, there are much easier ways to wake someone up then gentle kisses and a sweet sound." Azi's voice was like the soft tinkling of a bell, his eyes meeting the golden snakeish ones his lover possessed. Aziraphale was laying on his front, the arm of his lover in a vice-like grip to his naked chest, feeling the so-called 'glow' humans got after a night of...the angel blushed, lovemaking. Crowley leaned over him, trailing kisses along the curved edges of the cartoonish looking white wings, unable to help himself when he saw the usually so prim and proper angel covered with barely more than a comforter, the curves of that sexy arse of his blushing almost as pink as his angel's cheeks were. Thanks to a few punishing spanks the angel had asked for quite explicitly.

"Pfft, and miss the opportunity to see this? You look good enough to eat, wanna go for round two, or does the holy spirit still need a recharge?" Crowley's fingers held up the angel's chin a few fingers holding his jaw in a firm but loving embrace. Yet, Azi found himself laughing quietly again like he was afraid a sound too loud would break the moment they were having together, six thousand years and it still felt so fresh in his mind knowing his demon loved him, though saying it was so embarrassing for him. The angel sat up, unabashedly, his naked body sat for full view, bite marks and hickeys and scratches from his demon littering his pale skin. Crowley paused in his tracks, and an odd well of possessive pride gripped his chest, something he knew usually was exclusive to humans...yet he knew of a demon or two that would kill for their mate, given the chance, or not, demons were the jealous sort.  
Azi's pink cheeks went to a near cherub red when Crowley reached a few fingers forward and drew his warmer than average fingertips down a scratch on Aziraphale's ribs, shuddering softly when Azi smiled in a way that asked with no words if he liked the view he had. The demon knew him so well...he nodded without the words ever having to be spoken aloud, something Aziraphale was quietly proud of. The silence stretched on, but it never grew stale or awkward as the moment turned loving on its heel.  
The angel leaned forward in the quiet, and pressed his pale lips to Crowley's chapped and rougher ones, breaking the spell when he grew too embarrassed to take much more of the other man's roaming eyes.  
Crowley closed his eyes immediately, before he pressed back, his hand finding its way to Azi's curly white locks, holding him firmly in place, before he pulled back, smiling to his angel. Aziraphale paused when his demon didn't speak, and moved to kiss him though it was odd he was being held back, Azi gently touched Crowley's hand on the back of his hair and started to speak.  
"Love? What's going on-"  
Suddenly as if out of nowhere, the gut feeling you have when you fall suddenly gripped him like an ice cold fear, and the back of Aziraphale's chair slammed into the ground of the bookshop making him cry out in fear and confusion. The Angel sat up after a few minutes, looking around, he touched his cheek feeling dried drool there, feeling it warm up like a sudden blaze when he realized what...exactly he had been dreaming of...his best...friend, his...Aziraphale blushed even harder, and sat up on the back of his chair, covering his face in his hands he groaned, embarrassment more intense than any human could handle coursing through his veins.  
"When did I turn into such an...embarrassment..." He whispered to himself, hoping silently, berating himself would make the implications of such a well...thought out dream would just disappear with the reality it came with.  
After a minute, Azi stood, brushing off his coat, with a quick glance in the almost ancient mirror that hung on one of his less cluttered walls. He took a long shaky breath, trying to push away the implications his celestial mind tried to scream at him. He picked up the chair by the back, sitting it upright, he found himself pausing, his mind wandering...The way Crowley's fingers had felt almost too warm to him, like he had the fire of hell...the passion of a burning blaze in every trendil of his dark essence...Aziraphale found himself smiling to no one but the thoughts in his mind. With the apocalypse averted just days ago, he was surprised he was already back to having the dreams of his special acquaintance. They had started nearly a thousand years ago, he had woke up in a dark room panting breathy, his dream much more interested in what comes before the pillow talk. He had woken up tired even for her almighty's sake! Yet the dreams never ceased, he got them almost once a week now, and though he would never admit it he relished the way it felt to be held and loved, and those soft butterfly kisses, especially by his demon. Azi shook himself though to bring himself back down to earth, drawing a little chuckle from him at the sheer hilarity of such a phrase, like he had gone to heaven for a moment with Crowley, now that...was definitely what the humans would call a cheesy line.  
Azi was going to be on his way to pick up an older book he had his eyes on for quite some time, a leather-bound original printing of the first book in the Sherlock Holmes series! He glanced at the clock, sighing in relief when he realized he had barely been asleep for an hour, and had an hour still to walk a few blocks to pick up his prize! The Angel fixed his coat as he walked out the door of his store, fiddling with the buttons but never bumping into the stray pedestrian. This was one of the Angel's favorite past times, walking among the humans down the street, the color of their souls shifting and changing with the thousand thoughts that raced through human heads. Aze often thought to himself, as he put one foot in front of the other, that humans thought so fast, almost like they knew their life was fleeting. It was beautiful how they always left a mark on the world, no matter how small, writing timeless stories, or planting a bed of flowers children would see and remember for years to come. Aze was never in a rush, he himself was timeless, watching the lives around them, glad he could be a part of them for even a moment. It almost saddened him when he made it to the old pawnshop that had been there for decades, run by the owner's father, his grandmother, and so on and so forth.  
Walking inside, Aziraphale came up to the counter and rang the little bell with an almost childlike fascination, the old rhyme coming to his mind about an angel getting its wings, he almost rang the bell twice, wishing somewhere in the universe a childlike angel's feathers came in, but no...Azi was never a child, though he dreamed about it sometimes. The owner came out, a short man with darker skin and a flop of bright pink hair, he wore a dark button-down shirt, and jeans, looking an odd mix of dapper and casual, it by no means looked bad, Aze thought he'd try it out, to impress Crowley's fashion sense.

"Ah, Mr. Aziraphale, glad you came in today, I almost walked over to your shop just to see what I could pick up, you've been busy haven't you, collecting?" The young man said although he dipped under the counter to bring up a blue book, bound in cracked leather, something Azi could easily fix. Though not by miracles, he loved the feel of old leather under his fingertips.

"Oh my yes, I came upon a most rare piece to my collection days ago, sadly the Original must be given back to the owner, but that is what we have pen and paper for." Aziraphale spoke with a playful gleam in his eye, he of course gave the charming young witch her book back, but he copied down every prophecy, wanting to connect them all to points on a timeline, it was like a wonderful puzzle and he would have seen it all first hand in the past he hoped there was a prophecy about Crowley, just so he could show the demon.

"Rare find? Don't tell me you found the book the ancient Pharoh Child King kept? Records of his time alive, be careful Mr.Aziraphale some people are right bloodthirsty for this kind of thing." This brought a playful smile to the ethereal beings lips, how sweet for this human to care instead of wanting to take, The envelope in his hand grew a bit fatter, as he passed it over and took up the book smiling.

"Oh it is quite rare, but I have to verify it's accuracy, and speak with the owner before I go giving away facts and details about it, to keep it all quite above board." The pawnshop owner smiled, and gave a nod to the man in all white, before he put the cash under the counter, to put away in a safe once the shop was empty, not wanting to risk someone breaking the code, he was a nice man, but being too trusting was the death to many.

Aziraphale gave a jolly wave to the man before he walked back outside, though he didn't head back to his bookshop right away, he zoned out, hugging the book to his chest almost like a child with a new toy they can't believe they actually managed to get, his body kept putting one foot in front of the other, and he found himself walking along the sidewalk of a line of clubs, strip clubs, music clubs, it was what humans used to entertain themselves...a sinful hotbed, had he come here because he couldn't rip his mind away from the thought of Crowley? He almost stopped walking, losing himself for a second as he wistfully imagined Crowley, maybe thinking this way about him? Could Demons think this way? A few days prior Crowley couldn't feel love at the paintball playing field, could he feel that amount of care for someone? The thought worried the angel, did you lose the love you had in your heart when you fell? No, no that thought was silly Crowley had things that were very clearly important to him! His Bently and...perhaps if it wasn't too wishful thinking, Azi was important to him as well.  
The angel was so lost in thought he slipped into a restaurant nestled in between two clubs thumping an odd mix of music on either of the small establishments walls, it was oddly soothing with how quiet it was, and Azi found himself sitting down at an old booth with leather that felt much older than what his new possession was bound in. A short pixie like woman with a mess of crimson hair handed him a menu, though she looked somewhat sad, and Azi couldn't bear that! A woman who worked to serve the good people of London deserved more...after the mess with the apocolypse, no one would be here to reprimand him for excessive miracles...The Angel had a smile that some, especially one, would call devilish.

"Angel, don't push it quite yet, we only barely got off scot-free, don't want to give them a reason to come back now do we?" Azie didn't even jump, instead he glanced to the demon with a soft smile on his face, folding his hands on the table he gave Crowley his absolute full attention, as he always did when he was around. The demon smirked back the two grins so different but similar, they were happy to see each other.

"Oh I suppose, but I'm still just so giddy from what happened, the way we escaped repercussions, it was quite exhilarating! And now, as you said...there are no sides we are on our own side, and it's oddly comforting I must say." Aziraphale glanced at Crowley to see his reaction though he already knew what he was going to say.

"Comforting? sitting across from a demon in a hotbed of sin? You can be so odd, angel." Yet Crowley's tone was more than pleased, and Azie had a knowing smile on his face as the waitress came by, nodding to them both she set down tea and coffee, black for the demon, milk for the angel. For a while neither of them spoke, not feeling like they had to fill the silence, six thousand years had taught them patience, in a way.

"Yes, I'd say comforting, though Gabriel would have my halo if he were ever to hear that." That made Crowley let out a low laugh, he wished he could be as comfortable as his angel, but he had come to see him for a reason, one that he knew would upset his poor angel, but he had to know. 

"Angel..." There was a pause as Azi looked at him while sipping his drink, in his mind he was thinking about ordering a snack, he wasn't sure of what but food always was quite enjoyable. Crowley almost lost his nerve then to tell him, it was one thing tempting humans and taking credit but his angel was different, he didn't want to upset him. "about when we swapped places..." Crowley paused too long, Azie lit up as he expected Crowley to comment once again on how well he did masquerading as his companion.

"Oh my yes, wasn't that fun? You wouldn't believe how hilarious it was to flick the water at the window the demons were all behind, they were like frightened puppies!" Crowley winced, but forced a smirk, nodding along with his angel who seemed overjoyed Crowley was proud of his performance. 

"You're good at being me huh angel?" That was it, Crowley had lost his nerve, how could he tell his angel what his brethren had done to him?

"What did you do at mine? You haven't told me, I doubt you could have gone and not pulled off something quite spectacular, it's in your nature!" Azi had no idea what he had asked of his demon, but Crowley couldn't keep it locked away anymore, he set down his coffee slowly. This took the attention of the angel, when Crowley had something to brag about he bragged big, letting out a funny little wa-hoo when he did so, something Aziraphale never really understood.

"Angel...you didn't get a trial, it was an execution." Azi would have told anyone that, when humans say their blood ran cold, it wasn't like a dip in a pool on a warm summer day, it was like fear froze your blood in spikes, puncturing your heart. His face, which was so happy a moment before paused, and he looked like a puppy who had been abandoned on the side of the road, he put his hands on the table, trying to wrap his head around it, his voice shakey like he was trying to somehow justify it for himself.

"But...Crowley, we're the good guys." Crowley would be lying if his heart didn't ache for his friend, but it nearly broke at what he said next. "If they're the good guys, am...I bad? I...was trying to save lives, save this! Adam...everyone..." Azi was in distress, not sure how to react to this he just covered his face with his hands, leaning his elbows onto the table in front of him, taking deep steadying breaths. Crowley reached out and pat his arm, murmuring softly, the cafe was empty now, the waitress out back having a smoke at the small trendil of temptation the demon had offered to give them privacy.

"No Angel, you're not bad, their system...the way they work, is with absolute certainty in themselves, it's flawed, you care, if that gets you killed then screw their system you still have our side, and I'm not going anywhere." It was odd for Crowley to say such nice things to anyone, but to Aziraphale it was understandable, the angel let his hands drop from his face, and willed away the tears he was about to have. He didn't want his friend seeing him so upset, so he tried to smile, pulling out his wallet with his appetite all but disappeared. Crowley frowned as Azi stood up and gently put enough money on the table for their drinks.

"I hope you don't mind me cutting this short, the bookstore needs this old Sherlock Holmes in its shelves." The demon simply nodded, knowing he just needed his time alone. Though Azi's wings, invisible to the human eye, but not to his, were hanging down, he had so much to think about. When Azie walked out of the coffee shop, Crowley groaned, running a hand through the wine red hair he loved.

"Fucking winged pricks, stupid assholes." He didn't know what else to do...in the morning perhaps he'd go to his Angel and find a way to cheer him up, they could go see the moon, or take a vacation to Alpha Centauri, something to get his mind off the sadness he had in his heart.

Though all Crowley would find the next day, were white feathers in Azie's bed.


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale receives the punishment heaven owes him, and it was much worse than dying.

     Aziraphale found himself forgoing a cab after he had left his demonic companion in the cafe, his mind wandering back and forth over the words they had shared. His kind...they asked for no explanation? Did they ask for nothing? Azi remembered the only time God spoke to him, his back fearfully against the Eden wall waiting for her to pass down judgment for helping humanity. She...did she not pass down orders, as he had always thought? His head was swimming with betrayal, knowing his brethren...his supposed family had tried to kill him for one transgression. He had only been sitting with a demon in the pictures they had, what if he had been bewitched to go to the airbase? He hadn't of course, but they didn't know that for sure and yet still they tried to...to burn him. Aziraphale felt something hit the back of his palm, and glanced down finding his vision swimming with tears, he squeezed his eyes shut the back of his palm now slick with emotion. It simply wasn't fair, was his kind so...expected of? Had Crowley really brought him so low in their standards or were their standards too high? One foot went in front of the other as he fruitlessly tried to shift his minds attention to other matters, focusing only on walking...focus on walking, one step, two..breathe Azi. The angel wiped his eyes and glanced up seeing his bookshop standing proudly on the corner, bringing him a small smile, he was so proud of this place. Buying it mere months after it was built, he had filled it with everything he had collected over the years, handmade victorian chairs, books bound with fine leather...the book he had now in his hands.  
     Azi looked at the book, making his way up the stairs of his shop to come inside. The main room was dark, save for moonlight streaming in the windows, it was beautiful to him. Aziraphale sighed under his breath putting the book on his little desk, before turning from it, his lower back pressing into the wood, his eyes downcast examining each facet of the wood floor, no wonder it had burned...almost everything in here was wood and old waxy paper. The wind softly howled outside, the soft patter of rain soon accompanying him in the lonely dark. Azi wished Crowley was here, someone who didn't care how he was not the perfect image angels were supposed to be...he felt jealousy, a fit of white-hot jealousy in his heart for humans, God loved them, unconditionally...why didn't she care for her angels, the ones who saw to her will? He would have been killed for saving that of which she cared for, he had saved it! She got to enjoy it more now! Why hadn't she tried to save him, why? Was he not...good enough? Azi growled, sweeping his hand at his desk suddenly, knocking over his white coffee mug, shattering it on the floor but he didn't care, leaning over the desk he let his head hang, trying to work through the tangled knot of emotions. His families love...it was conditional, and he had failed those conditions caring for...befriending a demon, but it wasn't Crowley's fault. He shouldn't try for them when they didn't care, yet there was a part of him who hoped if maybe...if maybe somehow he could prove his worth they would accept him again...He shook his head, a shakey breath leaving his lips...how could humans stand to be so emotional all the time?  
  
"Hmm, quaint...I forgot the smell of old dead trees since the last time I was here." Azi stiffened like a board, turning slowly he came eye to eye with Gabriel, who was across the room, one hand on a dark wood gold-tipped cane, his other on his hip giving Azi a look of pure contempt. The archangel's eyes swept over Azi as unimpressed as the first time they had spoken, and every time after that. Azi didn't know what to say...trying to speak fear closed his throat, he made an odd choking noise, and then was silent, Gabriel chuckling without opening his mouth, a throaty dangerous noise that sent Azi's spine into thrills terror.  
  
"I was wondering...up in heaven after your...' trial', how could you have done what even I myself can't do? Bake in hell's flames, for _minutes_ , without so much as a chared hair." Gabriel slowly walked forward as he spoke, taking his time with his words, his eyes never wavering from Aziraphale's. 'A defective angel who went down to earth to observe...didn't burn, you're so level you should be honored I even learned your name.' Azi moved to back up but his lower back only hit the desk again a soft shakey breath leaving his lips as he tried to calm himself, to no avail. Gabriel came closer, and with every step, the air in the bookshop was colder and colder, Aziraphale suspected in some corner of his mind that wasn't shrouded in anxiety, that he could shatter a page like a pane of glass if he had been so inclined.  
  
"You see, it hit me so suddenly I thought I had gone mad for missing it, it was so obvious..." Azi felt his breath catch, even though he had no need to breathe his heart burned, and his lungs felt like they were filled with volcano ash. Gabriel chuckled again, the same throaty sound, as he stepped closer, his tack...tack of his cane making Aziraphale want to wince with every moment he moved forward.  
  
"O-Obvious?" Azi managed to stutter out, his throat felt like it had been scrubbed raw, this moment stretching on and on till it felt like it lasted forever. Was this his punishment, stuck in a loop forever fearful, terrified of the larger much more powerful angel?  
  
"Oh yes, you see...you're no angel." Azi paused, his eyes sliding to the side to avoid looking at Gabriel's face, though confusion was written across his features...what could he possibly mean?  
  
"Don't act so surprised, we both knew it the moment you decided to fraternize with...that devil spawns, not any but Crowley, the one demon who tempts people in mass. The snake himself, you're no angel...no angel at all now are you?" Aziraphale realized with widening eyes what Gabriel meant, and he moved his leg like he had hoped to run, an arm outstretched for the bookshelf beside his desk, hoping to somehow be faster-  
     In no time at all, not even a hundredth of a second, his wrist was snatched painfully away from the bookshelf he had hoped to use to slow Gabriel down...He felt his body jerk and cried out in pain felt not only by his vessel but his holy spirit as well. His wrist was pulled higher and higher until only his tippy toes managed to scrape the wooden floor. He could feel himself hyperventilating, his entire body tensed his wings hanging down with no will to fight, he knew it was what Gabriel wanted...a chance to strike down the angel who had embarrassed him in front of so many others. Gabriel tightened his grip on Aziraphale's arm until a loud crack resounded about the room. Azi opened his mouth to scream from the pain, tears he did not give permission gathering at the corners of his eyes. Yet he felt a freezing cold hand clap over his mouth and a tut come from the other angel.   
  
"Now now, can't have you frightening those silly humans now, can we? It would be such a shame if your silly demon friend found out you had been taken now wouldn't he be so worried?" Azi paused, did they plan to hurt Crowley!? No! No, they couldn't, if he was quiet...yes maybe if he was quiet they wouldn't touch him, he had to hope he didn't want his demon hurt. Gabriel slowly lowered his hand and found the angel biting his lower lip until it bled, little drops of the crimson liquid falling from his lip to the gray vest he wore. Azi's whole body was shaking, unable to hide how much it hurt, the pain given to him reverberating throughout his holy spirit.  
  
"There you go, finally being a good underling now that it doesn't count?" Gabriel made that now maddening close-lipped chuckle, Aze closing his eyes, trying not to let himself care, trying to pretend like it all didn't matter, but it did...it did matter, and tears mixed with the blood on his chin. There was a sound of flapping wings, long beautiful white feathers elegant and perfect fluttering to the bookshop floor. Next to those, shorter white feathers, a little dirty ruffled, imperfect fluttered slowly to the ground, looking out of place next to the larger ones.  
  
     The next time Azi opened his eyes, he was looking at the too-perfect white walls of heaven, the too-perfectly aligned tiles, the lights so bright he felt like his eyes would never adjust...Gabriel dropped him unceremoniously, glancing at him with a look of disgust as his shoes clicked away to stand beside an empty white throne. It was symbolic of course, a place for God, but she only showed when she wanted to....clearly even now Azi was not good enough for her to save, and the burn of it made him curl up, cradling his wrist with his other hand, he moved his eyes around the room, darting, terrified, his eyes landed upon a group of thirty or so angels, all staring at him with looks of disgust, contempt...or pity. Azi looked away, shame filling him, everyone looking at him could see how dirty he was, how unkempt his wings were, bleeding? An angel...bleeding? Cradling a broken wrist? Gabriel had been right! This thing....was no angel, it never deserved to be here! Even now laying on its side like a wounded dog. Gabriel raised a single hand calling for silence and the babble that had broken out silenced immediately save for the soft whimpers Aziraphale was trying to keep quiet but failing, something the angels seemed to notice. It was truly disgraceful he had ever been considered an angel, he wasn't one of them...he never would be.  
  
"Aziraphale is a traitor...some abomination not fit to be here with us in this palace made for us by God. He made a mockery of us! Of our ways be joining forces with a demon scum. He was tainted from the moment he was created, and we will finally eject what is not pure just as we have before." Some angels gasped in the crowd, looking between each other with a look of surprise on their faces. They weren't to kill the creature? What was going on? Wasn't he sentenced to death by the archangels?  
  
"The archangels, myself included think if this abomination wants to fraternize with demons...let it be so...he can speak to them all he wants..." Azi began to shake horribly on the floor, trying to sit up trying to get away somehow, he raised his wings, only for Gabriel to make his way over, grabbing his left-wing with so much force another crack sounded out, and this time there was nothing stopping him from letting out a loud scream, frightening the angels in the front...Azi realized through the haze of pain...he wasn't only being punished...he was an...an example. Aziraphale whimpered the bloody heat of the breaks clawing their way down his spine, down his arm...Azi was so filled with shame even some regret, he looked to the floor, unable to help but openly cry, soft sobs escaping him. This was so cruel, this...this was so cruel, it was all he could think, was his kind always this way? Had something happened to them? Gabriel threw the wing away from him squinting as Azi crumpled back into a sitting position, he grabbed a handful of the angel's curly white locks, yanking him to where he had to sit on his knees, drawing a soft cry from him. Bloody...beaten and broken, Azi felt a coldness erupt in his chest, making it glow a blue hue, almost like the sky. Azi heard screaming from somewhere in the room, loud....deafening, like his voice? Could it be his? It sounded so hoarse and broken, like something he had never heard before...he heard the screamer beg for it to stop, heard please and screaming for forgiveness...Gabriel's face swam out of view, and everything went white. Azi simply didn't know his eyes were shining a brilliant white, and the blue was a flame, burning him scaring his skin until it reached its wings...it burned away his holy aura, it burned away the white of his wings, leaving painful to the touch skin, and blackened feathers. The shininess in them was gone, Azi was now unconscious. The perfect white floor seemed to melt around Azi's form as he felt to his side, eyes open, mouth open, looking like he was all but dead. The floor seemed to melt more and more until Azi slipped through it, and just like that...it was over, for the angels.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting this long for chapter two, I've been moving and trying to sign up for college classes so it's been pretty hard to write for myself with commissions. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you really enjoy this story, then please consider supporting me, I can't post the link but you can always DM me for the direct link

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading this, it's been something I've been working on and off on for the past few weeks, and the next chapter is already on its way! I'm really enjoying this story and all It's going to have in store for you so please stay tuned!
> 
> Also! I spelled Aziraphale's name wrong in the first draft of this fanfiction and I did go back through and fix it, but there may still be a few times I missed it, it won't be in chapter two, thanks for reading!


End file.
